In order for a customer to successfully place a call at a paystation telephone, the customer must comply with dialing conventions imposed by the telephone service provider. The required dialing procedures are made known to the customer by a dialing instruction card or equivalent material placed at the paystation. As a result, the paystation must be equipped with hardware for securing and retaining the dialing instruction card.
What is desired, therefore, is a hardware applique into which a dialing instruction card may be placed and be protected. It is necessary that the hardware be easily installed, preferably without requiring removal of the telephone box. Furthermore, the hardware should be amenable to use in various types of paystation equipment and booth configurations. Specifically, the applique should be useable in paystations comprising either fully exposed or recessed telephones.